A Whole New Life
by Namelessly Nameless
Summary: Imagine waking up and ten years have passed, nothing is the way you remember, not even the reflection staring back at you in the mirror. How do you cope with that? And how do you get the person you care about most to believe that they were not responsible for the years you had lost? Thrust into a brand new world, Elizabeth fights for a whole new life with the man she loves, Jason.
1. Prologue: A Dark Night

Prologue:  
_A Dark Night_

Stepping through the threshold of the local hospital, Sonny Corinthos swallows past the lump in his throat, needing to keep himself together as he searches out his best friend's room. From what the men said over the phone, it had taken all of Sonny's strength that he possessed to make it this far, knowing that anything from this point on is solely in the hands of fate.

"I'm here for Jason Morgan." Sonny finds it in himself to voice as he stands before the desk nurse. "Where is he?"

"Right this way," the woman voices, stepping around the desk to escort him to the room. "The man's quite fortunate. Dr. Edwards believes that if he were any closer to the blast he'd be dead."

Soaking in that bit of information, trying his best to keep his composure, Sonny takes in a deep breath to steady his nerves. From what his men reported, the young Webber girl had been as close to the blast as one could get; other than actually holding the bomb, of course. With all the facts settling into place, he fears that the only innocent one in all of this is the one that will face the most consequences.

"We're only supposed to allow family in to see him at this point…" the nurse begins to say, waiting long enough for Sonny to look at her before continuing. "…but I know enough about the two of you to know that your presence could do him a lot of good. Especially with the condition of his girlfriend…no one deserves to hear that alone."

"She's not his girlfriend," he mutters offhandedly, not entirely sure why he had to make that clarification, especially with their lives hanging in the balance. "Can I ask how she is? You know, so I can be the one to tell him."

"She definitely took the worst of it," the nurse sadly conveys, knowing from the look on Sonny's face that he needed her to tell him, regardless of the rules in play. "She's in a coma. The doctors are convinced that it'll be a long time before she regains consciousness…if she ever does."

Without another word, Sonny slides his hand into the crevice of the handle before pushing the door open and stepping inside. The moment Jason comes into full view everything inside of him breaks apart, physically pained to see him in this shape yet again. If it were up to him, Sonny would ship Jason off to the island for a month to recuperate while devising a plan to get him out of the business for good. But, as everyone knows it in abundance, it isn't up to Sonny. As hard as it was to swallow, it was and always will be Jason's choice.

Days will go by, nearly a week, before Jason regains consciousness. A few times, however, Sonny had believed he'd wake up with the sole purpose of telling Carly to shut her mouth. Having had to listen to the woman blame every living person on this earth for Jason's condition, tearing him to pieces for ultimately being the one responsible, at least in her eyes, Sonny was ready to shoot the woman himself. Fortunately for Carly, he already made one mistake too many where she's concerned and he's hell-bent on not making another for fear of losing Jason forever.

"I want to see her." Jason's words tore through him as the news of the Webber girl's condition sets in, the pain on his best friend's face almost too much to bear. "Take me now."

"Jason, please." Carly begins to beg, not wanting to see Jason further injure himself for the sake of seeing the girl that stole his heart from her. "You barely survived the explosion. You need to give yourself time to…"

"Now, Sonny!" Jason snaps, turning his gaze away from the teary-eyed blonde. "I want to see her."

Convincing Jason to stay put long enough to check if the girl is by herself had been a difficult feat, but amazingly he was able to pull it off. One phone call later, however, much to Carly's dismay, Jason is put into a wheelchair and carted off by Francis, one of the guards, having refused to be taken by Sonny or Carly.

"Tell me everything." Jason states as he sits by her bedside, Francis standing merely a few feet from him, unable to move any closer or further from that spot.

"She was in the storage closet when the EMTs arrived. From what I could gather, she was looking for something when the bomb exploded." Francis forces himself to speak without emotion, afraid to allow the sadness to take hold of him again. "Most of her wounds had been superficial, making it out of the blast with a few broken ribs and a fractured clavicle, with the exception of her head. The explosion had propelled her forward, slamming her head against the shelving unit before pushing her body further into the closet."

As Francis spoke of the explosion, Jason's hand instinctively reaches for Elizabeth's, unable to break the connection as Francis gives him a blow by blow of what happened, physically pained by the fact that he wasn't able to get to her in time. If only he had gotten to her a minute sooner, she wouldn't be in this hospital bed. Just one minute and everything would be different. Just one minute.

"There's just no telling when or if she'll ever regain consciousness." Francis finally spits out the last bit of information, unable to look away as Jason's eyes find his, the pain almost too much to bear. "As far as the doctors believe, it'll take nothing short of a miracle."


	2. Chapter 1: Ten Years Later

Chapter One:  
_Ten_ _Years_ _Later_

Trudging through the threshold of his penthouse suite, Jason swiftly kicks the door shut behind him, slowly making his way to the wet bar by the stairs. A couple shots of tequila later, he's successfully numb enough to check in with the Corinthos clan. Slipping his gun into the top drawer of his desk, locking it up tight, Jason silently makes his way across the hall to the waiting family, having promised to sit through dinner with them tonight.

"Mr. Morgan," the door guard greets simply before opening the door for him to enter. "They're having pasta tonight."

With a single nod, he continues his venture through the threshold, finding the small family already seated, simply waiting for him to take a seat at their table before they start dinner. For a moment, he stands frozen, merely taking in the scene before him and how there had once been a time where he'd be at the head of that table. Shaking the image of betrayal from his mind, Jason lowers himself down onto his usual chair between his two godsons, taking both their hands in his to prepare for grace.

Truth be told, he hardly ever thinks of that night, truly believing that they make a better fit than he and Carly ever could. Its only in moments like this, as he enters into their little family moments, that the night sneaks into the back of his mind, closely followed by the connection he had gained because of their betrayal. Out of the ashes of what he had with Carly, something truly beautiful came to life, only to be taken from him before he ever truly understood what he had.

The usual idle chatter begins, starting with Michael going on about his day followed by Morgan picking up where his brother leaves off. Seeing the smiles on their faces as they relay the events of their days to him, not even bothering to look at their parents for any form of reaction from them, Jason can't help but join in on their happiness, to take it all in and just exist within their little world. A world of happiness and pure unadulterated bliss.

"Jase..." Carly's voice pulls him out of his thoughts, making him realize that he was still standing in their penthouse long after the boys had gone to sleep. "Everything okay?"

"I'm okay." he voices, shaking his head to clear the thoughts residing within them. "I'm gonna go."

"Jason." Carly blurts out as he reaches for the door, practically yanking him back to face her. "What's going on? You barely ate dinner...you didn't even fire back at Sonny when he gave you the chance to..."

"My head's just not in it tonight." Jason leans over, placing a soft kiss upon her forehead before he removes her hold on him. "I'm okay."

Turning away and making his way out of their penthouse, he could feel the weight of her gaze on him, but he didn't let it affect him. Getting as far as the elevator, Jason jabs at the down button, riding the contraption all the way down to the lobby before straddling his bike and taking off.

Faster and faster, he drives through the streets of Port Charles, only coming to a stop when he arrives at his nightly destination. He knows it'll never be enough, but he couldn't stop going there. Maybe it was the guilt - like Carly always tells him - or maybe its something more - like Francis is convinced it is - but he never misses a night. Even on the nights that he thinks he'll be too busy to stop by, somehow, someway, he always ends up there.

Till this day, he can still remember the night that Audrey had placed her care in his hands, anger seething through every word that fell from her lips. He didn't care, nothing she could think to say had any affect on him, not a single one.

For there was nothing that she could say to him that he hadn't already said to himself. Haven't already thought to himself. The only thing that angered him was how hateful she had been to his sister. The words Audrey Hardy had said to Emily about Elizabeth will always haunt him.

_"She's your granddaughter!" Emily had shouted at her, tears stinging her eyes, but she refused to shed them. "How can you just turn your back on her?"_

_"As easily as she turned her back on me." Audrey snaps, her head held high as ever. "She chose to give her life to that man. As far as I'm concerned, he can deal with the consequences of her foolish decision."_

_"What happened to you, Audrey?" Emily's anger seeped into her words as she glared at the older woman. "How can you hate Elizabeth so much?"_

_"I'll thank you to not call me in regard to this in the future." Audrey spun on her heels, ignoring the groan that slipped from Emily's lips. "The paperwork will be in the mail, putting that man in charge of her health care. Until then you have medical proxy over her."_

Since the day the medical power of attorney landed on his lap, Jason moved Elizabeth to the best long-term health care facility that money could buy, ensuring she'd get the best care possible. Between him, Emily, Nikolas, and Lucky (who had been found alive the year after Elizabeth went into a coma) she's never short on visitors. He and Emily, however, take the nights. Between the two of them, she has yet to spend a single night alone in that place.

For the first three years, he had hoped Audrey would come around, if only to see for herself that her granddaughter was still stable. After the fourth year, Jason revoked her visitation rights, refusing to allow her access to Elizabeth without his knowing about it first.

Till this day, Audrey has yet to visit Elizabeth, something he has finally realized just might be one of those better off situations. Elizabeth needs positive energy around her and that's something Audrey would never be able to give her.

"Hey." Emily greets him as he walks through the door, rising to her feet to wrap her arms around him. "I didn't know you'd be coming by tonight."

"I wasn't planning to." Jason replies, his gaze dropping down to his sister's rounded abdomen, slowly raising his hand to rest it against her stomach. "Boy or girl?"

"I want it to be a surprise." she admits, smiling softly as her baby kicks against his hand. "Nikolas thinks its crazy, but sometimes you just have to go old school."

"This is one surprise I can't wait to meet." he admits, gently stroking her stomach before dropping his hand. "You should head home. I'll stay with her tonight."

"Before I do, I have one question."

"Okay."

"When am I going to meet Sam?" she questions him, watching as he physically tenses up before relaxing. "Come on. You've been going out for two months already. Don't you think its about time I met her?"

"If we get serious, sure." Jason counters, glancing over at Elizabeth before meeting his sister's eyes. "Look, Sam and I...we're just..."

"You know, if Elizabeth were awake right now, she'd tell you to go for it."

"You don't know that." Jason said immediately. "I love you, Em, but don't ever try to speak for her."

"Okay, okay. Fair enough." Emily smiles softly, knowing that he will always have a soft spot for Elizabeth. "Obviously I don't know exactly what happened between you and Elizabeth, but Sam is the first girl you've dated since the day this happened. You've let her in this far, Jason...why not give it a real chance?"

"Why are you pushing this so hard all of a sudden?"

"I love Elizabeth to bits, you know that, but there's a real chance she may never wake up." Emily forces herself to say. "I'm not saying its what you're doing, but - if it is - I'd hate to see you waste your life away waiting for Elizabeth to wake up. From what I've heard, Sam's a decent person...give her a chance."

"Drive safe." he voices after a long moment, leaning in to place a soft kiss upon her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you." she whispers back before gathering her things and walking towards the door. "You know I only want you to be happy, right?"

"I know."

Taking his usual place by her bedside, he listens for the closing of the door before he pulls out the guidebook he keeps handy, opening to the page that they had left off on a couple nights ago. Removing thoughts of getting serious with Sam from his mind, Jason slides his hand into Elizabeth's before getting truly comfortable. In another night or so, they'll be done travelling through Rome.

Once that book is done, he'll move on to the fifth book in the Italy series that showcases the highlights of Florence. Doing his best to get as many books on Italy as he can, knowing its her favorite country in the world, even though she's never been there before. It was her dream and that was enough for him.

Hours later, just as the clock strikes the midnight hour, Jason places the book down on the bedside table before rising to his feet. With a gentle touch, he leans over and places a soft kiss upon her forehead, his fingers gently brushing away the hair from her cheeks.

"Happy New Year, Elizabeth." he whispers, laying his forehead against hers for a moment before pulling away. "Sweet dreams, beautiful."


	3. Chapter 2: Back to Life

Chapter Two:  
_Back to Life_

Desperate times and all that, she mutters to herself as she makes her way into the dingy atmosphere of the local bar, better known as Jake's. For a brief moment, Carly considers finding a more decent girl for her best friend, but she quickly shakes it out of her mind. After a decade of waiting for him to move on from the goody goody muffin face, even the pathetic excuse for a woman, Sam, will have to do.

"Well if it isn't Jason's wannabe wife." a woman voices from behind her as she steps up to the bar. "Slumming it with the less fortunate tonight? How big of you."

"McCall." Carly mutters, spinning on her heels to face the woman who literally is less fortunate just for being herself. "Regardless of how tacky you look in that excessively leather getup, I'm not here to fight with you."

"No?" Sam allows a slight smirk to grace her lips as she eyes Carly suspiciously. "Well, this just got a whole lot more interesting."

"Take a seat." Carly gestures to the closest table to them, brushing past Sam before she has a chance to say anything else. "I have a rather unique proposition for you and I'd prefer it if you heard me out before you start running your mouth off."

"You've earned five minutes of my attention." Sam states simply, dropping into the empty chair across from Carly. "Don't waste your breath or my time beating around the bush."

"I want you to seduce Jason." Carly voices, obliging her desire for the direct approach. "Whatever means will get it done, so be it."

"I must have entered some kind of loony bin twilight zone if I'm hearing this correctly." Sam searches Carly's eyes for some kind of tale that would make her better understand what's going on, but she finds nothing. "From what I've heard, you've been keeping Jason on the sidelines until your marriage falls apart. Why the sudden change of heart? Assuming you have one, of course."

"Trust me. Never in a million years would I have willingly chosen you for a god-given miracle like Jason." Carly states firmly, feeling her lunch start to resurface at the mere thought of Sam with her best friend. "But he chose you and that's something I'll just have to cope with. So...are you in?"

"As tempting of an offer as that is, you obviously don't know Jason as well as you think you do." Sam rises to her feet, snatching up her jacket from where she tossed it. "Instead of micromanaging Jason's life, why don't you try putting a little more focus on someone else...like, oh, I don't know, your husband?"

Uncertain of what had just happened, Carly watches Sam walk out of the establishment without another word spoken. For a moment, she just sits there, wondering how her offer didn't suck Sam in immediately. Was she blind or something? Jason has the entire package, money included, there's no reason why Sam wouldn't want to be with him.

"Half a million!" Carly practically shouts as Sam straddles her bike, causing the woman to look up at her. "I'll give you half a million dollars to win Jason's heart."

"You really think money is going to change my mind?" Sam counters, arching her eyebrow in offense. "Grow up, Carly."

"One million dollars?" Carly ups her offer. "Two? Just tell me how much you want."

"I don't want your husband's money." Sam states, sliding her key into the ignition of the bike. "Not everyone is as money hungry as you are, Carly."

Practically having to jump out of the way of Sam's motorcycle as she speeds out of the parking, Carly curses at the top of her lungs, clearly out of options for the moment. Angrily stomping her way back to the bar, she downs three shots of bourbon before getting in her car and driving home. She'll get Sam to agree to her terms. Somehow, someway, she will get Jason's mind off of the muffin face.

* * *

Checking in on his two sons, Sonny makes sure that they are well occupied before heading downstairs to handle business. Stepping through the door of his office, he finds Francis, the head of Jason's personal all purpose squad. At first, he had believed that creating the group was unnecessary and pointless, but the men have proved their worth beyond words.

Standing in his usual stance, Francis waits long enough for him to take his seat before he gives him the blow by blow of the latest assignment placed on their group. If nothing else, they made the business flow a lot more smoothly in the recent years than it ever has before. They're efficient and timely, both things that ensured his definitive approval.

"There's still no change." Francis delves into the more personal area of the meeting. "There have been a few spikes in her scans, but not enough to make the doctors believe she'll be waking any time soon."

"Its been ten years." Sonny sighs, running one hand down his face. "With all the advanced medical treatments being developed, its hard to believe that there's not one treatment to help her."

"Her condition is rare." Francis reminds his boss. "She'll wake up eventually, though, I know it."

"How can you feel so confident about that?" Sonny questions the man, truly curious about his way of being, always so optimistic, regardless of the life they lead. "With everything pointing to the opposite, how can you believe that?"

"Because Jason believes it." Francis says without any form of hesitation. "And Jason has yet to be wrong."

"Fair enough."

"I should head out." Francis voices after a long moment, pulling the door open as he speaks. "Johnny has the men on standby and I'd like to go over the final plans before we head out tonight."

Watching the man walk out of the room, Sonny lets out a deep sigh, having hoped that after a decade there would be some kind of hope for the Webber girl. Every time he thinks of what she must be going through, locked inside her own body as countless years pass you by...it was just beyond comprehension. No one deserves that kind of fate.

* * *

Meeting with Johnny in the warehouse office, Jason had to admit that he had been surprised by his own choice to create the group, but he doesn't regret it for a moment. The two men leading the squad are two of the best men he's ever had the privilege to work with. The level of loyalty and trust that resides within both of them is beyond anything anyone in that lifestyle could ever expect.

"We'll be heading out tonight." Johnny informs him. "Should be finished by tomorrow morning. Noon at the latest."

"Keep me posted." Jason says simply, signing off on the plans that the two have come up with. "The only thing I'd suggest is keeping Cody up top. The kid's best at a distance and you're gonna need that for this."

"I'll run it by Francis." Johnny shakes his head, having had the same thought. "How's the girl?"

"Same." he admits with a tone of sadness. "Knowing her the way I do...it hurts to see her like this."

"Can't even begin to imagine, man." Johnny has visited her a couple times, but seeing her like that just pained him too much. A girl with that rare kind of fire inside should never be stuck in a hospital bed. "Would you give her something for me?"

"Sure."

"Its supposed to help bring good health." Johnny explains, sliding the charm into his hand. "I know you don't believe in stuff like this..."

"Whatever helps." Jason waves away his comment. "After all this time...I'd try anything."

"Of course." Johnny shakes his head in agreement. "Anyway, I better get back to the guys. Still got a lot of last minute things to go over before we head out."

"I'll walk you down."

"You gonna buy my dinner too?"

"Smart ass." Jason mutters before walking him down to the group. "Above all else, be smart, be safe, and bring them all back home when its done."

"That's the plan." Johnny man hugs Jason before taking a step back. "But seriously, you gonna buy me dinner?"

"Bring them back alive, all of them, and I'll personally grill you up the best sirloin steak you ever had in your life."

"Deal."

Watching him walk off, Jason waits long enough for him to be out of sight before he heads off to his bike, making a mental note to stop by the supermarket for a couple trays of sirloin steak. Starting up his bike, Jason takes off at top speed, making it to the facility in record speed. What he hadn't expected when he got there, however, is to find Audrey Hardy standing in the entrance hall.

"I want to see her." Audrey states, meeting his eyes with a stern glare. "Now."

"Why?" Jason finds himself asking, unable to understand her sudden desire to see her. "Why, after ten years, do you have the sudden urge to see her?"

"I don't have to justify my reasons to you." Audrey snaps. "Let me in to see her, now."

"Call security." Jason says to the desk personnel. "Have them escort Mrs. Hardy if she refuses to leave the premises."

"Of course, Mr. Morgan." the woman obliges, getting on the phone with the head of security.

"Make no mistake, Mrs. Hardy." Jason states in a low menacing tone. "The only way you'll lay eyes on Elizabeth is if she deems it to be."

"She's in a coma!"

"Yes...she is."

Ignoring the woman's ranting, Jason makes her way to Elizabeth's room, needing to see her now more than ever. For Audrey to come all this way to see her, something has to be up and that didn't sit well with him at all. Whatever she's up to, she's not going to take it out on Elizabeth, not as long as he lives.

"I know this may seem crazy." he whispers, kneeling down by her bed before slipping the charm into her hand. "Johnny believes this could help...its worth a shot...at least, I think so."

Hours would pass by, Emily coming and going, before his hope would slowly begin to slip. It was a crazy idea, after all, to believe that a simple touch from the charm would pull Elizabeth out of her ten year coma. Probably the craziest idea thus far, but he had hoped none the less.

Then, just as he was about to remove the charm from her hand, he felt it. Her hand slowly tightening over the charm, her eyes beginning to slowly flutter before opening slightly. The mere sight of her blue eyes nearly knocks the breath right out from his chest. It worked. Whether it was the charm or not...it worked.

"Thank you, god." he whispers, tears stingy his eyes as he reaches over to caress her cheek. "You're back."


	4. Chapter 3: Familiar Strangers

Chapter Three:  
_Familiar Strangers_

The doctors have swarmed her room, forcing Jason to utilize whatever patience he has by waiting outside while they examine her. Staring in on her, he couldn't help but notice the fear that laid within her eyes as the doctors surrounded her. For a brief moment, as his eyes meet hers through the door, he's taken back to the time when he had woken up from his coma. It hadn't been nearly as long as hers, but the fear was just as fierce.

Stepping away from the door, he uses the phone at the desk, unable to use his cellphone in the facility. Its a protocol in place to ensure that nothing interferes with the health care the patients are receiving, something he had agreed with. Punching in a few numbers on the phone, he waits long enough for his sister to answer before telling her the news.

"She's awake." Jason's voice couldn't hide the pure happiness within his words. "The doctors are with her now, but we'll be able to see her once they're done."

For a long moment, the line goes silent, sending a level of concern to surge through him. With his sister growing closer to her due date, her silence wasn't helping him at all. Then, although rather silent, he hears the sound of her sniffling and he knew that she was trying to let it sink in. After a few more moments, her voice finally comes back on the line.

"I'm on my way." she replies, her voice thick with emotions. "Let her know, okay?"

"I will."

Ending the call, he makes his way back over to the room, anxious to see her again. For her to see him. He knows that its going to take a lot of explaining, with ten years having gone by, but it didn't matter. Not in that moment. She's finally awake and that was more than anyone could have ever hoped for.

An hour or so would pass before the doctors leave the room, Dr. Lainey Winters stopping in front of him as the other disperse to do whatever they have decided to do in regard to Elizabeth's future treatment now that she has awaken from her coma. As his eyes meet the doctor's eyes, everything inside of him tightens, uncertain of what her expression is meant to portray.

"For the most part, Elizabeth's physical health is about as good as one would expect after having been in a coma for ten years." Dr. Winters explains. "Thankfully, you had the good sense to place her in a facility that specializes in this field, giving her a larger margin as far as her recovery is concerned. The doctors will have to continue her physical therapy, of course, but we're all hopeful that she'll be able to regain full function in all her muscles over time."

"Since you're the one telling me all of this..." Jason takes a deep breath, trying to maintain his composure. "...I'm assuming there's some complications with her mental state."

"I wouldn't consider them complications, no." Dr. Winters shakes her head. "Having been in a coma for the last ten years of her life, she's handling it quite well, given the circumstances."

"Then what's the look for?"

"Its too soon for me to say. I'd rather not make any assumptions before I truly get a handle on my patient." Dr. Winters explains. "I will say to just give her some time. She's in a really delicate place right now, the gentler you are with her, the better."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Why don't you take a break, grab some food, maybe, before you see her." Dr. Winters suggests. "Right now, she's trying to come to terms with her own reflection. We don't want to overwhelm her with your transformation just yet."

"When can I see her?"

"An hour or so, will suffice." Dr. Winters assures. "Just get fueled up, regain your energy as well as your composure, before you go in. Many times I have seen families fold under the emotional pressure, especially with all the time missing, and that's the last thing Elizabeth needs."

"Okay."

"One last thing, she's going to be looking to you for answers about everything that has happened in the last ten years." Dr. Winters voices. "Give her pertinent information, the big things so that she's not blindsided by them when she's released, but don't drown her with information. Ten years of information can become overwhelming real fast, ultimately setting back her recovery tremendously."

Looking in on Elizabeth for a long moment, Jason forces his feet to move towards the cafeteria, knowing that it was best to follow the doctor's suggestions, being that she's the top of her field. As hard as it was going to be to keep his distance for even a second, much less an hour, he forces himself to accept that its just how it has to be.

* * *

Tears welling up in her eyes, Elizabeth stares into the mirror, gently touching her face with the tips of her fingers. Her deep blue eyes have taken on a more icy clear color. No longer a rosy red shade, her lips have become a light shade of pink, almost innocent like.

"Who are you?" she whispers, staring into the eyes staring back at her.

Letting out a deep sigh, she sets the mirror down on the bedside table before moving into a sitting position, doing her best to not disturb the monitors attached to her body. As much as she tries to ignore it, she knows their just no getting used to how foreign her body feels to her. Her legs are longer, so are her arms, and her entire body is a lot more 'womanly' than she remembers.

For a moment, as she stares down the length of her body, Elizabeth starts to wonder what else has changed in the time she had been unconscious. How much of Port Charles has changed, how much has stayed the same, if anything has? What about the people she loves? How are they doing?

What if someone died? Her Gram? Feeling herself begin to panic, she tries to calm herself down, knowing that assuming won't do her any good, but it wasn't working. The more she thought of everyone she loves, the more she can't help but wonder if she has lost any of them.

"Jason." she whispers, instantly reaching for the phone on the bedside table, searching through her own mind for his phone number.

Please answer, she thinks to herself, praying that maybe its as simple as him having changed his number. It's been ten years. Anything could happen. Anything. Casting away all the negative thoughts running through her mind, she silently begs for him to answer as she listens to the ringing through the phone.

"Elizabeth." a voice speaks from the doorway, a familiar yet foreign voice to her.

"Jason?" she turns her eyes to the door, finding a man standing in her doorway, sending a level of fear into her eyes, not recognizing him immediately. "Who are you?"

"Its me." he voices, unable to think of anything more articulate to say, holding up his cellphone as his proof before answering it. "Liz...you okay?"

"Jason." she whispers as he moves closer, allowing him to take the phone from her as he stands mere inches away from her. "You look so...so different. Its really been ten years, hasn't it?"

"Yeah...it has." he sadly admits, kneeling down to meet her eyes, knowing that she has to take some time to get used to his appearance. "A whole decade."

Slowly reaching out to him, she gently caresses his face between her hands, running her fingers along his aged features. She had dreamt of him at this age many times in the past. He'd be carrying their child while she watched from afar, smiling softly at the sight of him being gentle with a child that's a part of him and a part of her all rolled up into one.

Never once had she imagined that this is how she'd be seeing him. In her mind, she still sees him as the young and wild man that saved her from herself. Staring deep into his blue eyes that have gained a darker shade opposed to her lighter shade, Elizabeth finally sees the man she knows to be her Jason, sending a level of calm and relief to flood through her.

"It really is you." she whispers, a soft smile touching her lips as she stares into his eyes, her hands moving to rest on either side of his neck.

"Its really me."

Pulling him closer, Elizabeth wraps her arms around him, holding him as tightly as her weak body possibly could. As his arms move to wrap around her, she instantly feels the fear leave her body, no longer afraid of the world she has found herself in. Knowing that he's there, nothing seems as frightening as it had moments ago. Not even her new body.

* * *

Standing just outside, Emily can't help but wonder about what had really happened in the time they had spent together. Jason had denied anything romantic happening between the two, but she just wasn't sure anymore. Looking in on them as they embrace each other, she can't help but wonder if he had only be trying to spare her feelings.

Admittedly, she had been a huge brat back then, refusing to allow them to even think of a romantic relationship with one another. Now, however, she's starting to believe that the two couldn't be more perfect for each other if they tried. Strange, coming from her, but its the truth.

Taking a deep breath, she knocks softly on the door before pulling it open, smiling softly when both of them turn to look at her. Instinctively, her hands move to slide over her abdomen, feeling a little out of sorts in that moment.

"Emily?" Elizabeth whispers, unable to hide the shock on her face as Emily moves further into the room. "You're..."

"Its okay, you can say it, I'm fat." Emily chuckles. "I won't be offended."

"I was going to say radiant." Elizabeth corrects her, smiling softly as Emily's eyes fill with tears. "Not to mention different...beautifully different."

"I've missed you so much." Emily voices with her whole heart as she moves in for a warm embrace. "You have no idea how good it is to hear your voice."

Holding her close, she tries to stop the tears from falling, but it was futile. After ten years of praying, of begging, it was just too much to process in that moment. When she received the call, she had been walking out of her doctor's appointment, receiving two perfect news at once.

Staying for an hour, Emily forces herself to leave the room, knowing that Elizabeth's health has to come first. As much as she wishes she can stay there, Elizabeth still has so much to process and, for now, its best if only one of them remained by her side. The most obvious choice being Jason.

As hard as Elizabeth tried to hide it, Emily could see the anxiety that laid within Elizabeth's eyes as they spoke. Hopefully, she prays, they'll regain the friendship they had before Elizabeth landed in a coma, once she gets used to the new Emily, of course.

After beating the odds of waking up, she's certain that Elizabeth will get to a place where she's able to look at everyone and see them as they are and not the people they used to be. As she walks out of the room, she steals one last glance into the room just as Jason's helping Elizabeth back into bed. Smiling softly at the intimate moment they're sharing.

* * *

Making himself comfortable in his usual spot by her bed, Jason slides his hand into hers as he flips to the page that they had left off, hoping that it'll help her get back to sleep. Regardless of the ten year sleep she had just been in, rest is the best thing for her at this point and he wants to make sure she gets enough of it to get her strength back up.

Finding the page, he chances a glance up at her, only to find watching him with a soft gaze. Lifting her hand to his lips, he places a soft kiss atop of it before beginning. As he reads the last few pages of the guidebook, Jason can feel her physically relaxing, her breathing starting to ease out as she relaxes further into the comforts of the bed.

Setting the book down onto the bed, he turns his chair until his legs are flush against the side of the bed, both his hands taking hers between its grasp.

With a soft kiss upon her hand, he slowly lays his head down upon the bed, still holding onto her hand as he slips into the most peaceful slumber he's ever had since her first night in that place. A perfectly, deeply revitalizing slumber.

And that's how Elizabeth found him the next morning, just as the sun begun to rise into the sky, eliciting a soft smile from her lips as he watches him sleeping beside her, a gentle smile on his face. Although he may be older, not at all the same man she had fallen in love with in her little studio that winter, he still has a way of taking her breath away without even trying. Thankfully, with all the changes in this world, that hasn't changed and she prays it never will.


	5. Chapter 4: Therapy

Chapter Four:  
_Therapy_

She could see that he was avoiding her question, having asked him countless times since the other day, she just wasn't sure why he'd refrain from telling her what she wants to know. A part of her wants to just call Emily and ask her, but she could see that it was a big issue for Jason and she won't push until he's ready. After all, if he can wait ten years for her to wake up, its only fair that she wait for him to open up to her.

Slow breaths in and out, she does her best to keep in control of her emotions, afraid to let the anxiety take hold of her again. She knows he can see it, he always could, but that didn't stop her from trying to hide it because that's who she is. Always trying to appear stronger than she truly is. Regardless of the fact that he can see right through, like she knows he can.

"You're leaving?" she voices, unable to hide the nerves behind her words. "Right now?"

"No, not yet." he assures her, slipping his hand into hers before continuing. "Not until after you head to your physical therapy, but I'll be back before you're done with your session with Dr. Winters."

"Oh...okay." she lets out another slow breath before relaxing back into the bed. "Can you tell me more?"

"Sure." he smiles softly, settling into the chair beside her bed. "What would you like to hear about now?"

"Hmm...how about the boxcar?" she suggests, having been truly curious about that for most of the morning. "Please don't tell me the city finally tore it down."

"I purchased the property that it stands on." Jason assures, smiling slightly at her look of surprise on her face. "About midyear, two years ago, I had the boxcar restored to ensure that it doesn't fall apart. I made sure that it was only structural restorations."

"After ten years, the paint's probably already faded..."

"You can always repaint them." he reminds her, refusing to let her dwell on the past. "Maybe paint them differently."

"I guess I could always do that." she smiles at him as her eyes meet his. "Did the doctors give you any idea of when I'll be out of here?"

"They'll be able to give us an estimate after your physical therapy appointment." he replies, pouring her a cup of water when he notices her voice crack a little. "From there, we'll talk to Dr. Winters about setting up your therapy sessions a little closer to town."

"Sounds good."

Finishing up her breakfast, Elizabeth listens to Jason as he starts reading a new guidebook, this one centering on the beautiful Florence, Italy. Listening to him read from the book as his hand settles into hers, Elizabeth can't help but wish she had been awake these last ten years to hear him read like this to her every night. The way his voice goes soft as his hand gentle caresses hers...good lord, how she managed to remain in a coma all those years is beyond her.

* * *

There are brief moments when she believes that this is nothing but a dream. Moments when she believes that, if she were to go up to the facility, Elizabeth would be laying in that bed as still as ever, in the deepest of comas that the doctors had ever seen.

Its in those moments that she's thankful to have her husband by her side, to remind her of the truth and the reality they have been blessed with. Elizabeth is awake, she's responsive, and she's on her way to healing both mentally and physically. A reality that they could barely hope to pray for.

"Are you going to the hospital?" her husband questions, setting down a frosty glass of orange smoothie in front of her. "I've got some time before I head to work, if you'd like me to drop you off."

"Not today." she shakes her head, knowing that today is going to be a tough one for her friend. "Maybe tomorrow, if not some time tonight. She's got a lot on her plate today."

"You sure?" he questions her with apt confusion, having seen just how affected she had been when she came home from her visit. "I'm sure she'll be happy to see you."

"I know I'd be happy to see her." Emily replied, taking a sip from her smoothie. "On top of everything she has to do to get better, Nikolas and Lucky are going to stop by. Trust me when I say that the best thing for her is for me to keep my distance today."

"Okay." he smiles softly, lovingly touching his lips to her forehead before gathering their dishes to wash them. "I'll be at the office for most of the day, but I'll have my cellphone on me at all times in case you need anything."

"I know." Emily voices, much like she does every single day since she got pregnant, touched by how attentive her husband has been throughout this pregnancy. After the last two miscarriages, they had feared the worst. From the moment she found out she was pregnant again, her husband vowed that he'd do absolutely anything to see that this baby made it to its full term. "You should get going before you're late."

Watching him walk out of the house after one of his infamous weak-in-the-knees kisses, Emily waits long enough for the door to close behind him before she carries her smoothie into the living room to relax on the couch. As much as she wishes she could get into her car and drive up to the facility, staying home is what's best for right now. Flipping on a marathon of her favorite drama series, she gets comfortable with a box of tissues for a long day in front of her television, like any good pregnant woman would on her do-nothing day.

* * *

She feels completely ridiculous using the bars to help her walk, but the doctors insist that she start off slowly so that's what she'll do. With each step she takes, she feels her body slowly steady out, barely wobbling as much as she was when they helped her out of her wheelchair. Still, though, using these things feels absolutely ridiculous.

What feels like only yesterday, to her, she was walking just fine on her own without any support whatsoever. To need it now, to need that kind of support, left her with a bit of a frustration that only builds with every second she has to use it. Breathing slow and steady breaths, she reminds herself of what they are meant for and focuses, instead, on the day when they will no longer be necessary.

Merely a means to an end. That's all they are. A means to an end.

Regardless of how ridiculous it feels, she has to admit that its better than having the doctors massaging her legs, like they had done for the first hour of her appointment. After massaging her legs, they had proceeded to push her legs upward, to where her knee practically touched her chest, repetitively for about twenty minutes before moving on to her current activity.

"You're doing really well, Elizabeth." Dr. Davidson voices as the orderlies help her turn around. "Make it to the end and we'll call it for the day and start on your arms."

Another two hours later and she's finally allowed to catch her breath in one of the more comfortable chairs. The doctor goes over target areas that need to be worked on over time before cluing her in on certain exercises that she can be doing between her appointments with him. Most are quite simple, but a couple requires someone to spot her, in the off chance that she falls and is unable to make it back onto her feet.

"For someone in a situation like yours, believe me when I say that you are doing impressively well." Dr. Davidson assures her. "Now, I know how hard it must be to work slowly like this, but its best for you to take things at a slow pace until your muscles can get reacquainted with being utilized at full capacity."

"I'll take it easy." she assures her doctor, obviously not in any hurry to injure herself in anyway, not even in an attempt to get better faster. "Trust me."

"Good, good."

Taking the pamphlets from the doctor, she allows the orderlies to help her back into her wheelchair before being wheeled to Dr. Winters' office. As hard as her physical therapy had been, this is the therapy that she's truly dreading. She had learnt more than she ever wanted to about therapy from Jason and she wasn't looking forward to it at all. If the doctor asks her a question even remotely along the lines of why people living in glass houses shouldn't throw stones, she's not liable for what she does.

* * *

Finishing up the steaks, Jason calls for the men to grab theirs before shutting the grill to allow the fire to die down. Like he had predicted, the men split off into their usual groups before kicking back to scarf down their steaks. Fixing up a plate for himself, he plops down across from Francis and Johnny to get the full report on their mission.

"You know, you didn't have to go overboard with sirloin steaks, right?" Johnny says after he swallows a chunk of it. "I mean, the cheap steaks would've sufficed."

"Hey, if the boss wants to splurge, you let the boss splurge." Francis nudges his friend. "After all, we're the ones laying our necks out on the line these days."

"True, true." Johnny smirks. "I mean, really, when was the last time the big bad Jason Morgan has gone out on a mission with us?"

"Keep it up and you'll be laying your necks out on the line guarding Carly." Jason counters, knowing that would shut them both up. "That's what I thought."

"Okay, okay, enough horsing around." Francis sits up straighter, glancing back at the men before meeting Jason's eyes. "Time to get down to business."

Thirty minutes or so later and talk of business turns to talk of personal lives. Johnny, as hard as it is to imagine, is going on his second child. With his wife in her third trimester, she'll be delivering around the same time as Emily, something that Francis can't help but tease O'Brien about. Both harassing him about having planned the pregnancy with Emily and her husband.

"Man, the kind of things that woman will eat..." Johnny shakes his head. "Its come to the point where I can't even eat dinner with my wife."

"You're telling me." Francis chuckles. "The last time I went over to your place, she was offering me a peanut butter and pickles sandwich. I nearly threw up in my mouth at the sound of it."

"You think that's bad?" Johnny shook his head. "You should of seen her concoction the other day. Just one whiff of it and I was running for the door. I love my wife with every last fiber of my being, but I seriously can't wait until her cravings are over."

"Speaking of lady figures..." Francis turns his attention to Jason. "How's sleeping beauty?"

"Awake." Jason voices and, with that one word, causes both of them to practically choke on their own tongues.

"Are you serious?" Francis looks at with complete seriousness. "She's awake?"

"Yeah." Jason states as if it were the simplest thing in the world, contradicting the level of emotions flooding through him at being able to say that after all this time.

"And you wait until now to tell us?" Johnny throws his empty soda can at Jason. "What the hell, man?"

"When did this happen?" Francis voices after a long moment. "How? The last I heard, the doctors weren't hopeful of her regaining consciousness."

"I can't explain it." Jason admits before turning to Johnny. "Not too long after I put that thing in her hand, she just...she woke up."

"The charm worked?" Johnny couldn't hide his surprise at the admission. "I...damn...I didn't think it would actually work."

"Well...it did." Jason says simply before rising to his feet. "Anyway, I should be heading out. I want to be back before she gets out of her session with Dr. Winters."

"Sure, of course." Francis rises to his feet to meet Jason's eyes. "Does Sonny know?"

"Haven't had the chance to call." Jason admits. "I barely had any time to get the steaks."

"If you want, I can stop by the penthouse and give him an update." Francis offers. "I'm sure he'd appreciate knowing she's awake."

"Sure. Just tell him to keep his distance until I say otherwise." Jason says seriously, shaking hands with both men before going around to the other men and thanking them on his way out.

Truth be told, he had plenty of opportunities to call Sonny about Elizabeth, but he consistently chose not to. Alerting Sonny meant alerting Carly, as well, and the last thing she needs is for Carly to go storming into the facility and setting back Elizabeth's recovery, like he knows she will. Saying no to Francis, however, would have sent the wrong message and that's not what he wants.

* * *

Listening to the doctor speak, she had to admit that most of what she was saying was understandable, but she doesn't know Elizabeth or what she's capable of coping with. Sure, waking up with ten years having passed you by isn't exactly ideal, obviously being a daily struggle to accept, but she's handling it.

"Has it been hard? Of course it has." Elizabeth admits. "Its as if I went to sleep eighteen years old and I woke up to find that I'm twenty-eight. Everything and everyone around me is completely different, not at all like I remember, and that frightens me to my core, but I know that its going to take time to adjust to my new reality. And that's all I really need...just time to get used to everything."

"Normally, in situations like this, its understandable to be angry on some level for the years you have lost." the doctor edges her way into the topic. "Have you experienced any sudden bursts of anger since regaining consciousness?"

"Not at all. I mean, what or who am I supposed to be angry at?" Elizabeth questions, leaving the psychiatrist a little taken aback. "Regardless of how I ended up in a coma, anger won't bring back those years that I lost. Anger is, in rather simple terms, a regressive emotion and that's the last thing I need."

"Anger has also been known to be a rather cleansing emotion, as well." Dr. Winters points out. "You have lost ten years of your life, Elizabeth, doesn't that leave you with even the least bit of anger?"

"There are two ways to look at this, doctor." Elizabeth shakes her head. "Either I can look at this as waking up with something stolen from me or I can look at this as my second chance. After everything I've been through, after all the heartache that I have survived, Dr. Winters, I'd much rather look at this as my second chance at life."

"That's a very mature way of looking at it."

"I am twenty-eight years old, after all." Elizabeth reminds the doctor. "What better time to utilize my maturity than in my late twenties?"

They talk for another half an hour longer, touching base on her anxiety issues before delving into the possibility of sending her home rather than staying in the confines of the facility. The doctor, of course, didn't give her a straight answer as far as that goes, but she's hopeful that she won't be in the facility for too long. Every part of her more than ready to see the town in all its glory again.

"Jason." she breathes in slow and steady breathes, reminding herself that its Jason and not a stranger. "I didn't think you were being serious. Did you handle everything you needed to?"

"Its handled." Jason walks over to her before looking at the orderly. "I got her from here."

Pushing her further into the room, he gently lifts her up into his arms before laying her down onto the bed. Like every time before, whenever he helps her back into bed, he places a soft kiss upon her forehead before pulling away completely, retaking his seat by her bed.

"Jason..." she takes a deep breath before continuing. "I really don't want to push because I can see how badly you don't want to tell me, but...I need to know. I need to know about my Gram."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five:  
_Not As Easy As It Seems_

He knows that he has to tell her sooner or later, but he just didn't have the heart to tell her now. Not after she has just beaten the odds and awoken from a coma that the doctors couldn't believe she was able to awaken from. With the world finally taking a turn for the better, he just couldn't find it in himself to tell her the one thing that will undoubtedly break her down.

Sitting through a meeting with Sonny, clearly avoiding the hospital, Jason tries to focus on the words coming out of his mouth. The bits and pieces he has been able to fully grasp is that Sonny has a new mission for the team to handle.

Something important enough to warrant his complete attention, but he just couldn't achieve that. Fortunately for him, he records all his meetings with Sonny in order to go over it with the guys. His usual answer to Sonny being that he'll talk it over with them before getting back with him to confirm the mission. So, regardless of whether or not he was actually listening to Sonny, there really isn't any harm in it.

"Jason, wait." Sonny practically blurts out as he's about to exit the room. "I've been meaning to ask, but I'm still not certain on how to word it."

"Just spit it out." Jason states plainly, frustrated with the thoughts running through his own mind to even try and decipher what's running through Sonny's.

"Elizabeth..." Sonny eyes him curiously before continuing. "Now that she's awake...how is she?"

"She's fine." Jason replies. "She's being released tomorrow."

"Do either of you need anything?"

"Just for you to keep it to yourself." Jason pulling open the door. "At least until she's able to get her footing."

"In other words, you want me to keep my wife in the dark."

Feeling a response to be unnecessary, he makes his way out of the penthouse and back to the hospital. With his meeting handled, he no longer has a legitimate reason to stay away, regardless of his desire to do so.

He's certain that she'll eventually search for answers elsewhere, probably in the form of her grandmother, and that frightens him. He doesn't want to tell her all the hateful things Audrey has done, but he also refuses to let her hear about it from anyone else.

* * *

Breathing becoming labored, in spite of how badly she's trying to keep in control, Elizabeth's practically white knuckling it by this point. She can hear what they're saying, understand it on some level, but it was just too much. It was all just too much. Gripping tight to the bed sheets, she tries to fight it, but its futile. The anxiety and the fear surges through her stronger than ever.

Snatching the call button she presses it quickly, unable to voice anything to either of them, the anxiety just too much to bear. Within moments, the door opens up and nurses escort both men out of her room, one remaining behind to check her vitals and ensure that she was okay.

"I...I can't." she shakes her head. "Jason...where's...where's Jason?"

"I'll call him for you." the nurse assures, reaching for Elizabeth's file to obtain the emergency contact information. "Just take slow steady breathes."

"I..I can't." she voices, tears filling her eyes. "I...I can't."

"Its okay." the nurse slips her hand into Elizabeth's, giving her something to hold onto as she works on calming herself. "Here...its ringing."

"Elizabeth?" his voice comes on over the line. "Is everything okay?"

"I need you." she says through the tears. "Please hurry."

"I'm taking the turn into the parking lot." he assures her. "I'll be by your side as fast as I can."

"Please hurry."

Handing the phone back to the nurse, she releases her hold on the nurse's hand before gripping onto the bed sheet. She really thought she had a steady hand on the whole thing, but maybe she was just fooling herself. Maybe there was just too much for her to come to terms with. It has been ten years, ten long years, since she was conscious.

"Would you like me to stay with you until he gets here?"

"No, please." she shakes her head, trying her best to take in steady breaths. "Just...just get him here...please."

"Okay."

Not too long after the nurse leaves the room, Jason comes barreling into the room, rushing right to her side, as promised. The moment he stepped into reaching distance, Elizabeth yanked him down onto the bed before fitting herself into his warm embrace, needing to feel the safety that only he can give her.

"I tried, Jason, I really did." she blubbers as she clings to him. "I tried to be okay...to be happy he's alive...I just couldn't."

"I'm so sorry." he voices as he feels her body tremble within his embrace. "I should have told you about him. I just didn't know how to."

"Its not your fault." she shuts her eyes tightly. "I should have handled it better...I should have..."

"Hey, don't blame yourself." he pulls away slightly to meet her eyes. "You're allowed to feel whatever you want to."

"I think I scared them." she glances over at the door before meeting his eyes, her breathing starting to level out the longer she talks to him. "I just...ten years ago, Lucky was dead. And now..."

"They'll understand." he assures her. "Just don't be so hard on yourself. You're allowed to have some difficult days, Elizabeth."

"Maybe I'm not ready to leave here." she voices her fears as she takes his hand into hers. "Maybe its too soon."

"If you think you're not ready, I'll arrange for you to stay longer." he replies softly. "I just don't want you to make that choice based on today."

"I just don't want to put anyone I love through what just happened." she explains. "They've been through enough."

"You've been through more." he counters seriously. "They'll manage."

"Do you believe I'm ready to leave here?"

"I believe that you'll never know until you try." he admits. "You're being released tomorrow. If you decide you want to come back, I'll check you back in myself."

"Okay."

The mere thought of returning to the town sent a equal level of anticipation and fear through her. She wants to believe that she's ready to go back. That she can handle it without melting down, but there's really no way of knowing for sure without jumping in with both feet. Whether she floats or sinks, its all a matter of finding out and surviving.

* * *

Stepping off the elevator, right away she could see that something wasn't right, the look on both brothers' faces enough evidence of that. Rushing over to them, she tries to stop herself from fearing the worst, needing to believe that Elizabeth period of consciousness isn't temporary.

"She's still awake." Nikolas assures a anxious Emily. "She just had a little set back."

"What kind of a set back?" Emily looks at them confusedly. "What happened?"

"We thought it was going okay, really." Lucky defends himself. "We were talking and it seemed like she was beginning to understand that I was alive."

"Before we knew what was happening, the nurses stormed the room and chased us out." Nikolas explains further. "Apparently she couldn't handle seeing Lucky again."

"Jason was able to get her to calm down, though, right?" Emily felt like cursing when they both looked at her with a show of guilt. "Jason was in the room with you wasn't he?"

"No." Nikolas voices. "He wasn't."

"Stupid!" Emily smacks both of them in the head. "I told you explicitly not to see her unless Jason was there! What the hell is wrong with you two?"

"We didn't think she'd react the way she did." Lucky says seriously. "She has known both of us longer than she's known Jason."

"Its been ten years, Lucky! TEN YEARS!" Emily snaps at him. "None of us look the way we used to! Not to mention, the last that she can remember, you were dead! Jason is the only person she's truly comfortable with right now. You should have waited!"

"We messed up." Nikolas steps between the two. "We get that. Just calm down. You know that getting worked up isn't good for either you or the baby."

"Stupid." Emily mutters, shaking her head before walking past them. "Idiots."

Continuing her venture to Elizabeth's room, she lets out a breath of relief to see that Jason was with her and that both are visibly calm. Knocking softly, she sticks her head in slightly, smiling softly when Elizabeth smiles at her before gesturing for her to come inside.

"I'm sorry about them." Emily feels the need to voice as she shuts the door behind her. "I told them not to visit unless Jason was here, but you know those two..."

"They never listen." Elizabeth laughs softly before shaking her head. "At least that hasn't changed."

"Still as stubborn as ever, trust me." Emily rolls her eyes before sitting down in the chair. "You're still coming home tomorrow, right?"

"Right." Elizabeth assures, tightening her hold on Jason's hand slightly. "I can't wait to be home."

She does her best to not stay too long, knowing that Elizabeth has had more than enough excitement for one day, but she's thankful for being wanted there. Assuring Elizabeth that she can tell her to leave whenever she becomes too overwhelmed in the future, that she won't be offended if she does, Emily hugs them both goodbye before leaving to give Elizabeth the much needed space. Though she knows its hard on her, Emily can see that Elizabeth is really invested in knowing about her pregnancy and gives her hope for the rebuilding of their friendship.

* * *

After dinner, the two lay beside each other in her hospital bed, simply relaxing for as long as they can, knowing the conversation that needs to be had, regardless of whether or not either of them really want to have it. She could see that it wouldn't be good news, just by how reluctant he is to talk about it, but she had to know and he has to be the one to tell her.

"Is she...is she dead?" Elizabeth questions, unable to think it, much less voice it. "You can tell me if she is."

"I think it would be easier if she was." he admits, taking a deep breath before shaking his head. "But, no, she's not dead."

"Okay." she accepts that much, kind of fearful for the reason behind that look on his face. "Then what is it? Please, Jason, just tell me."

"The day the doctors told us you were in a coma, your grandmother turned over your medical power of attorney to me." Jason voices it the only way he knew how. "She refused to be informed about your condition or, in her words, to be bothered with it."

"Did she say why?" Elizabeth questions, desperate to understand.

"In her eyes, we made our choice and we had to live with it." he hates himself for telling her, but he knows that there's no keeping it from her either. "Regardless of the consequences."

"Did she visit, at least?" she questions, almost begging for the answer to be yes. "Please tell me she at least visited me."

"Once...just before you woke up." he admits. "And you might be angry at me for it, but I didn't let her in to see you. I just couldn't."

"Ten years..." she whispers, tears filling her eyes. "I don't blame you for turning her away."

"You don't?"

"If the roles were reversed and Sonny didn't visit you..." she shakes her head. "I'm certain that I would have done the same thing if he just popped up out of the blue."

"I'm sorry." he sighs. "I wish I didn't have to tell you."

"I'm the one that insisted." she reminds him. "And you, being you, had no other choice."

"You okay?"

"No. Not even close." she admits, tears slowly trailing their way down her cheek. "But, someday, I will be."

"Until then..." he lifts his arm up to allow her to nestle into his side before wrapping his arm around her. "I'll be there to hold you together when you're not."

Laying her head against him, Elizabeth closes her eyes as his lips place a gentle kiss upon her forehead. She finally realizes just how hard its going to be to reclaim the life she had been cheated out of, but she also knows that she will make it back to being whole again. With the help of her doctors and her friends, slowly but surely she will find a way to be okay.


End file.
